


off of each other's bodies

by clockworkcheetah



Series: Of Clenched Hands and Trembling Hearts [2]
Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: (idk if theres an actual term for that?), (sounds kinkier than it is imo), Established Relationship, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Hands to Self, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Sensuality, Teasing, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockworkcheetah/pseuds/clockworkcheetah
Summary: Dirk lets Todd do what he wants.
Relationships: Todd Brotzman/Dirk Gently
Series: Of Clenched Hands and Trembling Hearts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903993
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	off of each other's bodies

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this is the smut fic that inspired the nonsmut fic (once brilliant blue, so innocent and new) if u wanna read it))  
> this fic came out kinda weird idk? i feel like theres a part missing or something ah well. also if the tags seem kinda weird its cause i dont know if theres like an actual term for not being able to touch your partner but they can touch you (without physical restraints) 'coming untouched' isnt really what happens here so that would be an inaccurate tag (i am def overthinking this lmao)
> 
> title from sinew by purity ring

It wasn't a common occurrence for Todd to get heated enough to push Dirk up against a wall, but it happens enough for him to know Dirk enjoys it. They'd only just closed the door to their apartment, when Todd had Dirk by the shoulders, has him up against the wall and kissing him messily. 

He's letting out little breathy moans into Todd's mouth and grasping the fabric of his shirt with a frantic energy. They shed each other's jackets relatively quickly. Todd pulls back slightly, smiling when Dirk tries to chase his lips with his own. He's looking dishevelled, pupils blown wide. When Todd juts his leg between Dirk's, he's already getting hard, and jerks his hips for friction. 

"Bedroom?" Todd leans in, kissing just below Dirk's ear. 

"God, yes. Or just here. I don't- I don't really care, Todd." Dirk punctuates his point with a grind of his hips. 

Todd pulls Dirk towards his room. They somehow manage to remove their shoes, socks and belts in the process. It doesn't take as much effort to get Dirk on the bed and to clamber into his lap. He's pushing his tongue into Dirk's mouth, whilst fumbling to unbutton his shirt. A quick shed of the shirt later- and slightly awkward shifting around to remove Dirk's jeans- Todd pushes him gently back to lie down on the bed. Dirk's only wearing his undershirt and boxers now. He's about to strip off his own clothes, when Dirk stops him. 

"No, no! You keep it on. I like it!" 

Todd raises an eyebrow. He's wearing a dress shirt that, though it's fitted, has a gaudy pattern. And his oldest pair of jeans that aren't even his size, so they're hanging low on his hips. Maybe the teasing strip of his boxers is just really doing it for Dirk. 

"Really? Dirk, I look like a nineties arcade carpet." 

"And I'm into it." 

"Doubtful. I think you're just still being petty over me ruining your clothes last time." 

"No, I swear." Dirk eases himself up to run his hands down Todd's chest. "You look good. Unless you want...?" 

Todd silences him with a kiss. "I'll keep my clothes on. I don't really wanna get off, anyway." 

"You don't- Todd! Then we shouldn't be-" 

"No. I mean I don't want to get off, but like, I really wanna get _you_ off. Is that ok?" 

Dirk looks a little dazed by this. "Ok. But promise you'll stop when you don't want to anymore." 

"I will." Todd tugs his undershirt. "Wanna get back to it?" 

"Yes, please." 

Dirk, now just in his underwear, leans back down on the bed and lets Todd hover over him. 

"Any other requests?" Todd asks, lowering himself onto his elbows. 

Dirk smiles shyly. "You can do whatever you want. I trust you." 

Now, Todd can admit he isn't a particularly kinky person (not that he's boring), but having Dirk at his mercy is appealing. Todd feels a little nervous over the trust, though. Dirk's been burnt enough times, that Todd doesn't want to add to that. He shakes off the worry, and brings himself down to kiss Dirk deeply. 

Dirk's sighing under him, hands crawling up into Todd's hair to tug it. They're like this for a while, just kissing, without much change. He's getting a little impatient, raising his hips, so Todd can feel him. Although, Todd does enjoy the sensation of Dirk gripping the back of his head, he wants all the attention on Dirk. 

"Hey, Dirk." 

"Mmm?" 

"Can you try something for me?" 

"Anything." Dirk's lips are red and shiny. It's a little distracting. 

"Try and keep your hands to yourself." 

Dirk looks confused. "What?" 

"Basically- no touching me." Todd can feel the grip on his head soften as it clicks. 

"I may not be physically capable of not touching you, Todd." Dirk looks like he's regretting his previous statement. 

Todd gives him reassuring kiss. "Just try it. You'll like it- I'm going to give you my upmost attention, dude." 

Dirk's arms flop to his sides. That seems to appease him. "Ok. I trust you." He repeats. 

Todd swallows his own nervousness. "I know you do." 

He could've physically restrained Dirk- could have used his ties. But, from his limited knowledge- he isn't exactly open about his life from before- restraints aren't fun for Dirk. Todd, for all he got around during his college days, isn't overly experienced with that sort of thing, anyway. Or being the one in total control, but he knows it's a learning curve for them for them both. It keeps Todd's nerves in check, knowing that they're both working it all out together. 

He goes back to what they were doing. He clutches Dirk's face gently and begins kissing him again. Dirk lifts his head so Todd has easier access to his neck. His hands are grasping the bedsheets. 

Todd moves to his collarbones, nipping at them. He's always been a fan of Dirk's collarbones, so he gives them extra attention. He kisses the scars on his shoulder. Dirk's already squirming under him. 

"You good?" 

"Yes, yes! I'm- _ah_ \- doing wonderfully, Todd." 

Todd raises himself to a sitting position, giving him more access to Dirk's body. He runs his hands along his chest. Dirk immediately leans into the contact, eating up the physical contact. His fingers brush against his nipples, making Dirk arch up and moan loudly. He’s unapologetically loud- not that Todd’s complaining, he loves the sounds that Dirk makes, knowing _he’s_ the reason for it. Todd, grinning, leans down and flicks his tongue over a nipple. Dirk writhes, a deep flush spreading down his chest. Todd's been on the receiving end of this before, so he's got a good idea with how out of his mind Dirk is right now. He's glad he's giving Dirk the same effect. 

He switches to the other side, thumbs rubbing the other, when he feels Dirk's hands on him. 

Todd stops. "Hands." 

Dirk looks sheepish. "Sorry." 

Todd goes back to what he was doing when he feels the hands drop. "Good boy." 

Dirk moans again and he clenches the bedsheets tightly in his fists. Todd gives him a breather by switching attention to Dirk's arms. He trails his fingers along the muscles, kissing as he goes. Todd can feel Dirk keeping himself pliant- there's a tenseness to his arms, though. 

"You have like, unfairly nice arms." Hoping to ease him a bit. 

Dirk snorts, though he sounds a little breathless. "You've made it abundantly clear that you're fond of them." 

Todd gives him a light swat, as he raises back up. "Shut up. You've got a thing about my hands." 

"Well, you have unfairly nice hands." 

Todd rolls his eyes, but he can't help but smile. "Thanks." 

He reaches for one of Dirk's hands and lifts it to his lips. He doesn't have the same hand thing as Dirk, but he can appreciate his nonetheless. His hands are soft, with a slight fruity scent from lotion. Long, slender fingers that Todd likes having in his mouth. As Todd kisses the fingertips, he can feel Dirk's eyes on him. Despite the lotion, there's the tiniest roughness at the tips. Todd enjoys the unexpected grit- the hands of someone who has survived. Maintaining eye contact, Todd pushes two fingers a little into his mouth, pressing the tip of his tongue against them. Dirk squeaks. 

"You are-" He huffs. "- cruel." 

Todd pushes them in deeper, and runs his tongue along them. "You love me." 

It's a little muffled, but Dirk understands. 

"I do. A lot, actually." 

This causes Todd is blush and remove the fingers. Dirk smiles smugly. Todd finds himself huffing a bit himself- he keeps forgetting that Dirk is an infuriatingly charming bastard. Thankfully he's a bastard, as well. 

He kisses Dirk roughly on the mouth, biting his bottom lip, feeling a surge of pride when Dirk moans loudly again, rolling his hips under him. Todd grinds his own hips against Dirk's, feeling the growing hardness. Dirk's eyes are hazy with arousal and his fists are almost white from how tight he's holding them. Todd trails down to where he left off, kissing his chest, feeling Dirk's erratic heartbeat. He gives one more tease to Dirk's nipples, pinching and licking them, causing Dirk to whine. His breath is unsteady and he ruts his hips roughly against Todd. 

"You're doing great, you're holding up amazing, Dirk." Todd says, softly. Dirk keens in response. 

Praise doesn't come easily to Todd. Unlike Dirk, who gives out compliments like a second nature, Todd feels awkward. But, if Dirk is anything like himself, he eats up praise. 

And, anyway, Dirk deserves to be told how good he is. He’s lived far too long without that. 

Todd kisses the hollow of his ribs and reaches Dirk's stomach. As he does, Dirk's hand is in his hair. 

"Hands." Todd stops again. 

"Shit. Sorry, sorry!" Dirk mumbles, his hand flops weakly to the side. 

"It's fine- you haven't done anything wrong." 

Dirk's about to protest that he did technically do something wrong, but Todd dipping his fingers into his boxers has him trailing off with a whimper. Under any other circumstance, Todd's sure he would get snarky and irritated at Dirk for not listening. But he doesn't have it in him to do that when Dirk's in a very vulnerable position, and willingly so. The thought of Dirk confidently putting all his trust into him, despite the shit hand he was dealt, has Todd feeling a little raw and exposed, his chest fluttering. Now feeling a little vulnerable himself, Todd tugs at the waistband of Dirk’s boxers to get back to fawning over him. 

"May I?" 

Dirk immediately raises his hips. " _Please_." 

Todd shifts off the bed, and briefly admires Dirk. The flush has spread down Dirk's body and his chest is heaving. There's a sheen of sweat on his forehead. Todd feels an overwhelming surge of affection. He doesn't do this, never use too. It was all one-night stands- no strings attached. He doesn't admire his partners, just fucks and leaves. He likes being tangled in Dirk's strings though, he wants to stay wrapped up in them. 

When Todd pulls off the boxers, there's already a damp spot from Dirk’s arousal. He tosses them somewhere into his room. He clambers back onto the bed, and nudges Dirk's legs. Completely pliant, Dirk opens them. Todd's brain possibly short-circuits. 

"You're hot as hell." He blurts out. “Like, you’re really, _really_ hot.” 

Normally, Dirk would laugh and agree, but right now he just moans. Todd shakes and settles himself, before leaning down and kissing along Dirk's hipbones. Dirk tries not to rut directly into Todd's face. Todd can see Dirk raise his head to look at him. 

Without breaking eye contact again, Todd runs his tongue along Dirk's length, before kissing the tip. Dirk shudders violently, panting. Todd then pointedly continues down to Dirk's thighs. Dirk lets out a whine of dismay and flops his head back onto the pillow. 

"Todd, _please_." He whimpers. 

"I will, I will. Just be patient." Todd nuzzles against his thigh. 

He starts teasingly slow, pressing soft kisses against the skin. Todd deepens it, biting down gently into the flesh. He can feel the tremble, hearing Dirk's desperate little whimpers above him. Dirk's hips twitch with the immense effort of trying to stay still. Todd moves to the other thigh. 

"You ok?" He asks. 

"Yesss..." Dirk's voice is slurred. "But- _ah_ \- how much longer?" 

"Soon. Just wait a bit." 

"Todd. I've been good for you." He whines. 

"I know- you're doing great." Todd says gently. Dirk huffs, but Todd can see him trying not to preen. 

Satisfied with the marks he's left; Todd pulls back slightly. He's tempted to tease Dirk further- give his calves some attention, or flipping him over and fawn over his back. But he's done enough to Dirk for today- he's getting overstimulated and Todd doesn't want to push him too far. He traces a lazy finger over Dirk's balls. He hears Dirk hiss in pleasure and his hands scrunch up the bedsheets. 

"How... do you want to come?" Todd winces, he's still a little awkward with this sort of thing. 

"A-anything, Todd- I just..." Dirk pants. 

Maybe a little teasing still. "Too vague." Todd smacks his thigh lightly. 

Dirk squirms, it takes him a moment for his words to come to him. "Hands. Your hands. Also, I am _so_ beyond mad at you right now." 

There’s no bite to it. So, Todd grins and crawls up the side of Dirk's body, so he can press his fingers against Dirk's lips. 

"Gonna need your help." 

Dirk opens his mouth. Todd could've used lube- and he probably should have- but he thinks Dirk would enjoy this more. It doesn't take long to slick up his hand, Dirk's sloppy and desperate at this point. Todd wastes no time, and reaches down to grip Dirk. He immediately thrusts up into it. He isn't going to last, and Todd isn't expecting him too. He just kisses Dirk's neck and murmurs little words of encouragements, as Dirk is a writhing mess under his hand. After a few strokes, Dirk's tensing up. 

" _Todd!_ I'm gonna-" 

Todd swipes his thumb over the tip. "C'mon." 

After a couple more strokes, Dirk arches up almost painfully, as he comes. It's over his stomach and Todd's hand. Todd strokes him through it, until Dirk collapses onto the bed, exhausted. 

"Good?" Todd asks, kissing Dirk's cheek. 

"Mmm..." 

"Still mad?" 

"I'll... get back to you... on that." Dirk murmurs, his eyes are closed. 

Todd lets Dirk come back down to his body, and instead reaches over to his bedside drawer to get some tissues. He cleans his hand, then Dirk's stomach. He manages a successful toss into his waste bin. Finally, he slides off of the bed to shed his jeans and shirt. They managed to escape the mess, but Todd throws them into his hamper- it's Dirk's turn to do the laundry anyway. He kisses a messy trail as he climbs back up Dirk's body, before pressing a kiss onto Dirk's lips. 

"Hey, Dirk?" He says it softly, not wanting to disturb Dirk's afterglow too much. 

Dirk's eyes are still closed, so Todd starts to think he's fallen asleep. But they flutter open, his gaze is a little glassy. 

"Yes?" 

"You can like, touch me now." 

Todd almost expects a rough, feverish grab, considering how touchy Dirk likes to get. But Dirk just sluggishly raises his hands to clutch Todd's face and bring him down to rest against his forehead. They stay like that for a while. 

"Was that... fun, for you?" Dirk asks. 

"I had fun, Dirk." Todd kisses his forehead. 

"Really? Even though..." 

"Yeah. I mean- you _actually_ listening to me?" Todd mock-swoons. "Hottest thing ever." 

"Don't get use to that." Dirk huffs, but he's fighting back a pleased smile. 

"Wasn't planning too." 

Eventually, Dirk pushes him off, so he can pull the covers over them. Todd spoons him. Dirk sighs, happy and content. 

"Are you sure you don't...?" Dirk's jaw cracks from his yawn. 

"I'm good, Dirk, really. Anyway- you're like, barely awake right now." 

"If you're sure." 

"I'm sure. Go to sleep." 

Dirk was asleep before Todd finishes his sentence. 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr is clockworkcheetah


End file.
